Elfling Camping Trip
by CoalTrain
Summary: Elflings Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir decide to go on their first camping trip alone. In comes chaos, pranks, and one big mess!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: These chapters will be as short as I can get by with, so don't expect my usual longer ones. I want to be able to keep up with this story, since I'm in the middle of so many others. (I know, I shouldn't be starting another one. But I REALLY wanted to. Sorry!)

Also, I'm not sure if this has been done before. It probably has, but I haven't read any yet. Sorry if I took your idea!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here except POSSIBLY the idea.

* * *

"Come on, father!" Elrohir pleaded, looking up towards his father with his bright blue eyes. "We'll be extra careful! Nothing is going to happen, I promise!"

"Yes, father," Elladan encouraged the situation, nodding while he gazed on with his own, darker blue eyes. The only difference between the twins. "I'll be sure to make sure that Legolas doesn't fall into any rivers and that Elrohir doesn't attempt to push him in one, either!"

A round of 'heys' went out, one from Elrohir and Legolas himself.

"I only fell into that river once, Elladan," Legolas protested, his appearance of a mortal ten year old demanding that the information being distributed at once. "And that was sixteen years ago!"

"Yeah, and I only pushed him in one time besides that!" Elrohir added, folding his arms. Anyone could see that Elrohir, who appeared to be a mortal age of eleven, was trying to look older. "You just don't let anything go."

Laughing lightly, Elladan turned towards his brother and friend and stuck out his tongue before looking back at Lord Elrond. "Please, father? King Thranduil already told Legolas that _he_ could go. And he's younger than us!"

"Exactly! Please, father?" Elrohir begged once again as well, sticking out his lower lip for emphasis. "How are we going to be skilled warriors if we never even get to go outside alone?"

"By practice and self control," Lord Elrond chided before sighing, placing his head into his hands. How was he ever going to get through his years with these two? Although he had been firm over the years, he wondered perhaps a greater lesson could be learned from this. He could only hope.

"Fine. You can go," he decided, although his tone clearly showed how much he disapproved of his own decision. "But if anything happens I want you all to come straight back. No stopping to figure out the situation yourself—I don't care if you think it's a dwarf and it would be fun to pick at him. I want you to come straight home."

"Aww, not even if he's really smelly?" Elrohir asked, looking disappointed before flashing his dad's upset face a grin. "I'm joking, father!"

"Yes, and we promise if anything happens we will come straight back. You can count on us!" Elladan added before looking towards Elrohir and Legolas. "Come on, let's go pack!"

As the three young boys raced from Lord Elrond's study, they almost knocked Lord Glorfindel straight off his feet while passing. Looking after the boys with a slight panic, it was obvious that he hadn't gotten over the fact that the young twin elflings had filled his pillow with jam two evenings prior.

"What has got the elflings into such a fine mood?" he questioned, eyebrows raised suspiciously as he looked towards Elrond.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Elrond asked, his face still buried into his folded hands.

Chuckling, Glorfindel shook his head and smirked upon the man. "I'm sorry, I should reword myself. What has got you in such an…apprehensive mood?"

"Well, I'm afraid that they have taken it upon themselves to plan a camping trip. By themselves."

Cringing, the blonde elf lord couldn't help but wonder what sort of bad health this would be to elf kind. Or even those in the forest. He paused, however, as he realized the tone. "You want me to follow them, don't you?"

He sounded almost afraid for the answer.

"Of course I do, Glorfindel. I ask of you, go watch the children. But if they see you, Valar forbid it. Do not let them see you! They will never forgive me if they do."


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas grinned excitedly as he bounced lightly on his toes while Elladan and Elrohir shouldered their packs. "Come on! If we don't hurry, maybe your father will change his mind!"

Laughing, Elladan shook his head while Elrohir snorted at the thought. "No, that's not going to happen," Elladan responded. "He wants us to believe that we can trust him to do this. Can you believe it, Elrohir?" he questioned excitedly.

"I barely can…father never wanted us to do anything fun before. He wanted us to 'be prepared for or Lordship like days'," Elrohir mocked, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Standing up and after making sure his pack didn't fall off, he gave the other two a nod. "Let's go!"

As the three boys raced from Elrohir's room, whooping while Elladan swapped a pile of towels from a maid's hands, Glorfindel groaned just as he stepped out from his room where he had been waiting for them to leave. For him, he figured this was going to be an even worse 'camping adventure'. He knew how these things went…the boys would manage to escape something barely and he, as the one following them, would get the brutal end of it. And if he knew these boys well enough, and he was sure he did, they wouldn't let anything stop them from having an adventure. Lucky for him.

While he stepped out of the room, his pack slung over his own shoulder, he quickly raced after the boys in an attempt to make sure he kept up with them. They had a nice ability of racing off so that no one could find them.

It didn't take long for him to spot the three figures leaping into the forest, bounding as quickly as they could. Chasing after them, he easily kept an eye on the trio while standing a hundred yards from them. He knew at their young age, they wouldn't have developed as keen of eyesight as he had.

"Hey, guys!" Legolas shouted out, carefree of anything. "I bet we meet up with a band of Rangers! And we get to take on millions of orcs!" he declared picking up a stick and brandishing it towards the air.

"Yes! And then we'll be the ones to rescue the Rangers!" Elrohir added, picking up his own stick and bringing it to meet Legolas'. As the two dueled it out, Elrohir declaring that he was an orc and making rather disgusting voices, Elladan went into a fit of laughter before finding a small stick of his own.

"Look! I'm a dwarf!" he declared, plugging his nose. "Boy, I haven't taken a bath in weeks! Anyone got a mug of mead?" he asked, rubbing his stomach lazily. This got a round of laughter from the others before they clashed, swinging their sticks at each other until Elrohir managed to smack Legolas' hand soundly.

"Ouch!" the young prince shouted, taking his hand into his other as he cradled it painfully. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!" Elrohir protested, pointing at the blonde haired elflings. "You just weren't quick enough to block my thing. Elladan, tell him!"

"Tell him he did it on purpose, Elladan!" Legolas shouted just as Elrohir finished his last sentence. Elladan's eyes widened, however, and he stepped back while shaking his head.

"Nu-uh! I am not getting into this. Father was right, you two were going to cause trouble! And we're still close to home. I don't want to be sent back!" Elladan protested with clenched fists. "If you two keep arguing I'm leaving you behind!" he added before tossing his stick and stomping off. They were ruining it already!

* * *

**Author's Note**: THANK YOU, MY REVIEWERS! I love you a lot! Does anyone happen to have suggestions for my upcoming chapters? I have ideas for what should happen in big events, but I want to keep it something funny that you enjoy as well!


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn't taken the two quarreling elflings long to catch up to Elladan, who seemed intent on just leading them further into the woods. Although on occasion one would punch the other on the shoulder or shove them into a tree—at one point, Elrohir even sent his foot out, causing Legolas to trip flat on his face.

While the young prince spluttered, pulling leaves from his hair while spitting grass out of his mouth, he had already begun to complain.

"Guys, my feet hurt. Can't we just figure out where we're going to spend the nig—oof!" he groaned as Elrohir thrust out his arm to stop him in mid-step. "Ugh, what was that for?" he demanded, eyes wide and vengeful.

Elrohir sniggered while Elladan sighed, rolling his eyes. "You were so intent on getting all that stuff out of your pretty hair, you didn't realize that you were about to walk straight into a lake," the younger twin declared, crossing his arms. "So you should be thanking me."

"Thank you?" Legolas questioned sarcastically as he sized up the lake and the waterfall that sent water into it. "I definitely think that I'd rather face a lake than you!"

"Oh really?" Elrohir questioned, his eyes glowing as he reached out to push Legolas into the water. He was stopped, however, as Elladan grabbed onto his brother's tunic. "Remember what father said? I promised him I wouldn't let you push him in the water. So knock it off."

"Fine, whatever," Elrohir rolled his eyes before brightening once again. "Hey, that means you can push him in!"

Groaning, Elladan shook his head before looking up towards the waterfall. "We're going to camp right up there. Now hurry up."

"Yeah, you heard him. Hurry up or—" Elrohir didn't get to finish his 'threat' to Legolas as the younger boy shoved him straight into the lake. As the boy resurfaced, spluttering and shaking his wet hair out of face, his eyes widened in shock while he quickly rambled his protest.

"Elladan! Aren't you going to go off on him? I mean, you yell at me for everything I do and you won't even tell him off for pushing me in the lake?"

"Actually," Elladan began slowly, as if thinking the matter in his head. "That was technically allowed. Father never said he couldn't put you in a lake."

While the two happily dry elflings exchanged a high five, Elrohir glowered while pulling himself out of the lake. "Watch your back, Legolas. You're going to get it tonight."

As he trudged along, soaked through, the other two quickly raced towards the waterfall. Elladan managed to scream at the top of his lungs "Last one to the top gets shoved off it!"

"Hey, that's not fair! Just wait for me, guys!" Elrohir begged as he picked up speed while the other two were already a quarter ways there. "I was already shoved into the lake and I'm not going back in!"

While the other two elflings laughed, continuing with their quick pace, Elrohir growled before scrambling up after them. As he was last to get close to the top, however, he never saw the adult elf following him from below. And they never heard the groan and thump of the Lord as Elrohir set loose a rock and it collided with his head.

While Glorfindel began to sit up straight, holding his throbbing head, he turned his gaze back towards where Elrohir had just managed to crawl over the top of the roaring water. "I told Lord Elrond I didn't want to come. But no, I'm stuck here babysitting these elflings while trying not to let them know I'm following them!" he hissed to himself, wondering why he had come in the first place. If he was supposed to stay out of site, then he could have sat on a log somewhere alone. Elrond would never have had to know!

But knowing these boys, something would happen soon enough. And he'd have to save their hides eventually.

* * *

Thank you, my dear reviewers! I love you all! But just as another note...the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Honestly, this is fast for me. Pretty soon the updates will get extremely rare. So review while you can and I'm still subject to more ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Yes, I realize that this took me a while to write. I just totally wanted to write more in this, but I couldn't think of it. So I am posting this, and then I will continue on with whatever -Coughs- torment I am about to place on the dear elflings. R/R and tell me if I should keep going.

* * *

"Hey, Elladan! Elrohir bit me!" Legolas tattled quickly on Elrohir as he held his red finger with an abashed look. "That was so gross."

"Elrohir, what did father tell you? Just leave him alone right now or I'm going to throw you down the waterfall—again," Elladan snickered as he looked his brother up and down. He was soaked rather thoroughly, not having had the proper time or sun to dry the water off him.

Sticking his tongue out in response to his twin, Elrohir shook his head. "No way! I've already been pushed in that river twice, thank you very much," he protested, holding his hands up. "Besides, it's his fault! We don't need him playing with the fire."

Rolling his eyes rather dramatically, Elladan shook his head before turning to look up towards the sky with a grin. "It's getting dark. We should finish setting up camp…and I'm sure that if you hadn't been biting Legolas you could have been done lighting the fire already. I mean, honestly, if you want to do the traditional camping tales…we must hurry up."

Legolas' pointed ears perked up as he heard mention of camping tales. He didn't know what sort of camping tales they told, but his father told really good ones where good triumphed over orcs and other such beasts.

"What kind of stories do you two tell?" he questioned eagerly, bouncing on his toes. "I want to hear one now…"

While Elrohir sniggered behind the young prince's back, Elladan managed to keep a straight face while sending his technically younger brother a look. "Well, just a few of the normal stories. About Kings, Princesses, and stuff like that," he reassured the younger boy…although it was far from the truth. In fact, there was so much horror inside the stories, the two twins knew that they themselves would have a hard time getting back to sleep. But in order to scare Legolas, it was worth it.

As the Prince gave an eager look and bounced off in a hurry to finish setting things up, both twins laughed silently before pulling themselves together, bustling to help the younger elfling to set it all up.

It didn't take them much longer, now that all three of them were looking forward to something—Legolas hoping for a story he could enjoy, and the twins hoping to scare him within an inch of his life. In fact, for their age, they had a rather brilliantly set up camp site.

"So, who's going to tell the story?" Legolas questioned, jumping up and down. Literally, in fact. His excitement even caused a few raised eyebrows before Elrohir cleared his throat.

"I am. Now sit down or I won't tell it," the boy threatened, smirking as the prince immediately obliged.

"Well…it started eras ago, even before both our fathers were born!" he began, enfolding a story about a balrog. A terrible one, worse than any other to have lived on Middle Earth. He went into great description in a made up story in which the balrog devoured anything in it's path, leading up to the death of a prince that seemed like it had many uncanny similarities to Legolas himself.

"And as the boy squirmed, the fire burning his hair entirely off, the balrog swallowed him whole."

"The end!" Elladan finished for his brother, trying to stifle a snicker at the expression on Legolas face. He looked paler than Galadriel herself.

"Is that true?" Legolas questioned, looking around him furtively. For all he knew, a balrog could be behind him right then, waiting to strike. "Did it really happen?"

"Not sure," Elrohir shrugged, laying down. "But I guess I don't really care. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too, goodnight Legolas," Elladan added, laying down as well and watching Legolas as he was the only one still sitting upright. The prince looked around himself in fear, gazing at the trees before he leapt up.

"What was that?" he questioned out loud, but was only met with Elrohir's pillow in his face.

"Go to bed, Legolas," the other elf groaned, but the blonde elf wasn't so sure. Something was out there.


End file.
